Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the field of diagnosing and treatment of autism spectrum disorders (ASD).
Description of the Related Art
Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) is a serious neurodevelopmental disorder characterized by stereotypic behaviors and deficits in language and social interaction. The reported incidence of autism has rapidly increased to 1 in 88 births in the United States as of 2008 (CDC, 2012), representing a significant medical and social burden in the coming decades. Reproducible molecular diagnostics for ASD have not been developed and therapies for treating the core symptoms of ASD are limited, and reproducible molecular diagnostics have not been developed. Much research into autism spectrum disorder (ASD) has focused on genetic, behavioral and neurological aspects of disease, but primary roles for environmental risk factors (Hallmayer et al., 2011), immune dysregulation and additional peripheral disruptions in the pathogenesis of ASD have recently gained significant attention. The striking heterogeneity among individuals that share the same diagnosis is consistent with the prevailing notion that there are a variety of etiologies for ASD. Moreover, the spectrum of ASD symptoms and challenges in identifying specific causes, treatments and molecular biomarkers underscore the need to better define the clinical subtypes of ASD and provide tailored treatment to subclasses of ASD individuals.